1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure, more particularly to a coupling structure for coupling first and second casing halves in order to form a casing and the casing is easily detachable if required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outer casing of an electronic device is hold in form generally by fastener strap means or fastener screws. In the event, fastener screws are used for fastening the casing, manual labor is required during the assembly process, thereby exhausting the laborer. In addition, other people can see the fastening places by a casual look and tends to persuade to disengage the casing, thereby resulting in theft of inner components. In case the casing is fastened via the fastener strap means, the casing is prevented from being opened by those unskilled persons due to difficulties in disengaging the casing, thereby preventing from theft. However, implementation of fastener strap means in the casing may cause inconvenience when repairing or recycling of the parts is required.
Due to the abovementioned reasons, the inventor of the present invention has devoted tremendous efforts to invent a novel coupling structure for use in a casing such the casing can be detached easily and quickly into parts if required.